First Night of Forever
by La Nuit Noire
Summary: The lies, schemes, and hiding come to a head, and Yuuki makes her choice known. Kaname can't help but be entranced. Warnings: Spoilers up to Chapter 89, and lemon.


A/N: WARNING: SPOILERS UP UNTIL CHAPTER 89.

This expands upon a couple of the last pages in Chapter 89 between Yuuki and Kaname.

There's a LEMON, so don't read this if that's not your thing, or you're under 18.

Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

There was a certain tension in the room that seemed doomed to either break or make them.

She was finally with him at last, and yet, their meeting was flooded with confusing and contrasting emotions. It was bittersweet, with both of them willing to soon die for what they believed in, but at the same time there was a feeling of utter relief at being in the other's arms once again. Kaname could sense her desperation, her need to save him and hold onto him. And he, well, ever since she'd grasped his hand with her tiny fingers, he'd wanted to protect the warmth in that hand. To love her, cherish her, and protect her from the cruel world they lived in. To protect her from himself as well. Which is why he didn't think his love was enough, not for someone as pure and bright as the girl in his arms. And lately, it seemed that making the right choices and doing the right thing was a difficult path to discern. The future seemed a harsh place with inevitable suffering, and with a flash of clarity Kaname acknowledged that Yuuki's heart was too big and compassionate to save her from it.

The situation with Zero . . . In taking his memories she had to make a terrible choice that in the end would hurt her more than anyone, and yet she did it. To give Zero relief from his unquenchable thirst that resulted from loving someone he couldn't have, even if hers would remain unfulfilled, and she did it because now more than ever Kaname needed her. She chose to stay with him. Even after all the lies, bloodshed, and heartbreak, she still wanted to hold him. She loved him, and with dawning understanding he realized she wouldn't give him up so easily. She would sacrifice herself first before allowing him to die.

He still didn't think he was everything she deserved, but anything Yuuki wanted, he couldn't deny her. It had always been that way. And so, holding her tightly and feeling in awe of the depths she would go for him, he silently resolved to never leave this girl, who would taint and tear her own soul to stay with him. Even if she felt divided and torn now, he would strive to capture her whole heart and keep her with him always.

"If you don't know where your heart belongs . . . I'll show you, Yuuki. If you're okay with someone like me."

With great care he kissed her once more, sliding his hand into her silky hair and revealing his heart to her with his tender actions. Slowly their mouths moved, gently giving and taking as heat suffused their bodies. Pulling apart, she looked at him with such love, relief, and sorrow in her eyes, as if she knew his thoughts, and closed them only when he touched his forehead gently to hers, taking a moment to breathe together in silence.

And then she shifted, taking his face in her hands and smiling slightly up at him as she looked into his eyes, "Show me, Kaname. "

Looking back at her, he could see the devotion and acceptance in her gaze, and it warmed him. Sliding his arms under her thighs and back he gracefully picked her up, carrying her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his warm neck. As she began to kiss and lick the soft skin at his neck he tightened his arms around her, and within seconds they were in their bedroom. Yuuki looked at him slightly startled as he carefully laid her on the bed.

Sitting up on her elbows she watched as he closed the door and turned back to her, looking into her eyes with such intensity that she glanced away, blushing. She heard his footsteps lightly on the floor before he stood before her, lifting her chin and kissing her once more with so much feeling it brought tears to her eyes. As he kissed her he used his free hand to lightly trace down her side and legs before removing her shoes. He rid himself of his own and then gently pushed her back until she was lying in the center of the bed with him on top of her, holding his weight off of her and tangling his hand deep in her hair as they kissed.

Their kisses had always been relatively innocent in the past, with closed mouths and soft touches. This kiss built into something more though, and before she knew it Yuuki was sliding her hands on his shoulder and through his hair, pushing his jacket down and pressing her mouth to his desperately. Kaname stroked her hair, soothing her and easing back to remove his long trench jacket, before removing hers as well. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Yuuki sat up, reaching for him and bringing his mouth to hers once more. With care he tapped his tongue lightly against her mouth and her eyes shot open, looking at him dazedly. Slowly her lips parted a little, and gasped as he slid his tongue in, touching his to hers. Enjoying her reaction, Kaname looked in her eyes and pulled back, grasping her chin lightly, "Open your mouth, Yuuki," he murmured huskily, tilting her head to the side a bit and once more plundering her mouth.

Yuuki was awash in sensation and grasped his arms, making soft noises as his tongue slid sensuously against hers. Tentatively she touched her tongue to his and gasped as a low groan escaped his throat in response. Their kiss progressed heatedly, as Kaname slid his hands under her shirt to stroke her waist and stomach, kissing her fiercely and easing her on her back once more as her muscles contracted under him. Yuuki moaned in pleasure, feeling as if her skin was on fire and she couldn't get close enough to him. Her hips bucked, and gradually they ground together as her legs parted and he settled between them, placing her hands above her head and moving his mouth to place wet kisses along her neck, causing her to arch, baring her neck and clutching him tighter with her legs.

Kaname basked in her lust, sucking the enticing skin of her neck and laving the mark left with soft strokes of his tongue. Hearing the blood pounding through her veins, he barely restrained himself, but wanted to save that for later. So he moved further down, lavishing attention on her shoulder and collar bones, loving the way Yuuki squirmed under him, letting out soft whimpers and sighs of pleasure.

As clothes began to get in the way, Kaname sat back and slid Yuuki's bunched shirt further up her body before removing it completely. Looking up at him, Yuuki couldn't help but blush as his gaze roamed her bared skin appreciatively, lingering on the lace black bra encasing her breasts.

Not wanting to be the only one without a shirt she boldly grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, pleased when he obediently raised his hands and allowed her to slip the shirt off. Gazing at his bare torso Yuuki's blush deepened as she lightly trailed her hand down his pectorals and abdomen, feeling his muscles clench at her light touch. She marveled at his beauty, the utter perfection of his body, pale and gleaming in the moonlight, before raising her eyes to his. He smiled, and abashedly, she smiled back.

Carefully he took her face in his hands, stroking her cheek gently, "Are you sure about this, Yuuki? We can wait, if you'd like."

He was always so considerate and kind to her, though she could see the desire burning in his eyes. What would it be like to watch him lose control? She suddenly wanted to see it more than anything. To be with him in this unguarded state and be completely honest in their feelings and reactions. She wanted this with him, and undoubtedly, she loved him unconditionally.

He could see the clear certainty in her eyes, and felt love and desire flow through him with intensity as he watched her nod. She sat up then, reaching for the zipper on her skirt and sliding it down, removing it with his help. Reverently he ran his hands up from her dainty ankles to her calves and then thighs, finally rubbing soothing circles at her hip bones. Keeping his eyes locked on her beautiful, wide umber ones, he slid his fingers under the lace of one of her thigh-high stockings and pulled the fabric down her right leg and off of her petite foot. He did the same with her left leg and smoothed his hands once more over her bared skin. She was so soft. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her, and pleasure her beyond measure.

Looking at him as he ran his hands over her, Yuuki watched as his eyes darkened and traced her with the hunt in his eyes. She felt a similar lust in her rise up as she reveled in the feeling of being so wanted and yet so vulnerable. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, exquisite, and powerful. How is it that she could evoke such emotions in such a strong and perfect being? And not only that, but the Yuuki of her heart that was bright and innocent felt safe under his gaze- safe and cherished.

With these feelings surrounding her Yuuki reached up and undid her bra, allowing the straps to fall to her shoulders and then slip off entirely. Immediately she was on her back, gazing up into eyes that were dark and burning with lust and affection. Kaname splayed his hands over her flat stomach and admired her soft skin and beautiful breasts, cupping them gently in his hands and watching as Yuuki moaned and arched into his hands. Rubbing the tip of one hardened nub he bent down and captured the other with his lips, curling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. Yuuki gasped in pleasure, burning warmth pooling in her stomach. Her soft sounds urged Kaname on and soon he was suckling and massaging her breasts with gusto, reveling in her whimpers as she held his head close to her.

The free hand on her flat stomach slipped lower, until he felt the soft skin of her sex's folds, which were wet with desire. Pleased, he kissed her nipples once more, before moving his mouth downwards, nibbling and scraping his fangs lightly down the skin of her stomach as he spread her essence around her folds. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton, causing Yuuki to gasp, and then moan softly when he caught her hip bone lightly between his fangs. Finally moving his head between her thighs, he held them apart as he licked the liquid dripping down her inner thigh and bit softly, drawing a little blood. Her blood to him was delicious, and combined with her juices, the taste was divine.

Yuuki felt hypersensitive and flushed, her breaths coming out raggedly. She was throbbing for something and needy, and as he slid her panties from her hips and his warm breath washed over her most private place, she couldn't help but whine and grasp his hair in her hands, "K-Kaname, what are you . . .?"

She didn't get to finish as he chose that moment to lick from her opening to the highly sensitized bundle of nerves on top and swirl his tongue, causing her to cry out and jerk up suddenly, clenching her thighs tight. He wouldn't have it though, and gently but firmly kept her thighs apart as he ran his tongue over her folds.

Yuuki was in a daze and could barely think beyond feeling the unimaginable pleasure Kaname was giving her with his skillful tongue. She could only gasp and moan and tighten her hand in his hair as he gently brought his tongue inside her and moved it in and out, using his fingers to stimulate her clit. Switching, he placed one long finger at her entrance and slid it in easily while he sucked on her clit. The sensation soon proved to be more than Yuuki could bear, and after her muscles clenched and tightened further she felt absolutely euphoric, her senses a mess and in a haze of pleasure as she fell over the precipice and then slowly, languidly came back down.

When she regained her wits, she opened her eyes to look into Kaname's dark eyes, which were achingly soft despite the desire that also lingered there. He smiled at her, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Are you ready, Yuuki?" he questioned.

She looked at him, flushed and with so much love in her heart that she could understand the need to express it; to feel him against her, around her, within her. She would never love someone the way she loved him.

"Yes," she said, smiling brightly, and then kissed him deeply.

He responded with vigor to match hers, only slightly surprised when he felt her hands at his belt. In no time his pants and briefs were off, and they were finally bare to one another.

She couldn't help but be fascinated by this part of him, and reached out timidly for a touch. He felt hard in her hand, and yet the skin was so soft. At her light touches he jerked and groaned, almost as if in pain. She would've withdrawn in surprise, but he swiftly placed his hand over hers and continued the motions, showing her what was pleasing to him. Before long she had mapped out his sensitive areas, and knew how to apply pressure, twist her hand just so, tease his head, and smear his fluids for better movement. Watching his pleasure-filled expressions with awe, she carefully worked him into a frenzy of groans and growls that were captivating.

She loved that it was she that was doing this to him.

Before long it was too much and he gently but firmly removed her hand away from him, leaning down to kiss her vigorously. With one hand in her hair, he slowly nudged himself at her center, locking his eyes on hers as he pushed in carefully. She was wet for him, but so very tight and warm. He'd only gone in a few inches before he could see tears in her eyes, and immediately he paused, stroking her hair and whispering words of love to her. As he continued he came to feel a slight resistance in her, and swiftly moved passed it before halting.

Yuuki gasped as he entered her more fully, trying to focus on his face and soothing words and kisses instead of the pain. It faded fast though, and as Kaname pushed the rest of the way in, buried to the hilt, it left her with a feeling of wonder. It was unlike anything she'd known before. They were so intimately connected now, she could scarcely believe it. She had taken him inside her, and with that act it felt as if both their souls were bared to the other. Vulnerable before each other in mind, body, and spirit, Yuuki dwelt in the feeling of completion, basking in their love and everything that was Kaname.

A similar feeling had overcome Kaname, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She gripped him like a vice, holding him to her and making him experience such pleasure it bordered on pain. In her eyes he found his strength and will to live, and he knew already he would be forever tied to this woman. She owned him completely from the start, and now, she was his as well.

They made love slowly and tenderly, finding the right rhythm to move to, the right angles to thrust, and the right places to touch. He ravished the skin on her neck that was hyper-sensitive, and when she drew his blood in response with her nails, the bloodlust overcame both of them and they latched onto one another's necks, sucking the blood slowly and sensually from the other's neck. In no time their movements quickened as they raced to find release, and it was Yuuki who came first, moaning Kaname's name in wanton abandon and clenching fiercely around him. He followed soon after, thrusting continuously to draw out the pleasure for both of them as he emptied himself inside her.

Together they collapsed, Kaname remaining embedded in her as he languidly rolled them to the side and they caught their breath.

As they came back down from their high, Yuuki turned her head and kissed under his jaw, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly with her hand, "That was incredible, Kaname."

It truly was a transformative experience. She'd never felt as connected and close to him as when they were immersed in each other. It was made all that more meaningful as they shared their blood and feelings with each other. She felt that she was finally she able to see past the façade he sometimes wore in her presence. The façade that hid his deepest desires from her and kept her from penetrating the only wall he kept between them.

Kaname only smiled, looking into the soft brown eyes that meant the world to him and giving her the small genuine smile he reserved for her, "I love you, Yuuki," he murmured simply, holding her closer. And when she whispered it back to him, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with joy.

Come what may, she had chosen him, and his place was forever by her side.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! This was intended to be a one-shot, so it's complete. I'd love to hear from people, so please review if you can. I'd appreciate it. :)


End file.
